


Butterflies

by QueenofArendelle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, katzula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofArendelle/pseuds/QueenofArendelle
Summary: Aang has failed, Ozai is Phonix King and Azula is crowned fire Lord, defeating Katara and Zuko at the last agni kai. Katara should feel hopeless but all she feels is trapped butterflies in her stomach.





	1. Chapter 1

Azula stands in the corner with no expression as the guard unravels the whip. Katara watches as the whip is straightened out and she feels her stomach drop. Her clothes have already been ripped from her, her nudity becoming more aware to her as she thinks about the whip on her bare skin.

He lashes out on Katara with little restraint. The whip leaves a burning pain that she knows is bleeding. She tightens her grasp on the chains to her cuffs, holding herself up against the cold metal pole. she bites her lip hard to muffle the screams. Her legs want to give way but she won't. She won't let Azula win.

"That's enough" her voice is small yet so powerful. "Unchain her and seat her here."   
It's not how it use to be when they were younger, cocky and arrogant. No she's quiet now. And that scares her. 

The guards grab her and she pushes them. Showing resilience; showing that they can't break her.

"I don't need your help" She tries to sound authoritative but fails when her strained voice breaks.

This brings a smile to Azula's lips.

Katara sits on her own and tries her best to sit up straight. It brings tears to her eyes.

"You're bleeding" Azula says.

"I was just whipped" Katara growls, "why wouldn't I be."

"I don't remember your face being the target"

Katara hears the slow pitter patter and feels blood dripping from her chin. She licks her lip and blood coats her tongue.

Katara looks up and Azula is still lingering on her bloodied lip.

"I won't tell you where Aang is,"

"I'm not here to ask about that coward"

"He's not a coward, he'll come for me and he will kill you."

"What makes you think he'll risk his life to come save yours? He knows nothing but death awaits him here,"

"Because he loves me."


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers trail throughout the Fire Nation and Katara catches wind when a guard outside her cell says 'she's slaughtered her advisers, she's gone mad!'

* * *

Today she did not wear makeup. Her face bared all her imperfections, every scar was on full display. Her hair was slipping from its usually perfect topknot. 

Katara thought that she looked beautiful. Much more without the makeup.

Pushing the thought aside she narrowed her eyes towards the evil now confusing fire lord.

Azula did not fully come to the cell door as she would usually, this time she stopped just before the light touched her face. Her golden eyes pierced the shadow.

She looked Katara head on. Without breaking eye contact she spoke.

"You've been a good peasant"

"Don't call me that, you disgusting pig" Katara growled.

Azula didn't miss a beat continuing her sentence with grace. "I've decided to move you to a place less....constricted, Take nothing with you, everything you need will be there."

"I don't need anything from you, you sick pig!" Katara spit.

Katara sneered at her but it didn't reach her eyes. There was worry there. Were they trying to lure Aang somewhere? Was Aang coming? Or had 4 months of no success bring her to her death?

* * *

 

She is later transported from her cell to a place where petals flare and take on the look of burning flames and a lone house sits near a calm turquoise sea.

She is escorted to a large room with a view of the beach. Had Azula lost her mine?

"Do you like it?" Her voice sent a chill down Katara's spine. It was small and a hint of wonder was there.

"Whatever you're trying to do, I will never trust you,"

Azula's lip twitched downwards. "I don't expect you to." Her voice hardened.

"Then why do you trust me?" 

"I don't."

"You think Aang will fall for whatever trap you've set? He won't."

"If you want to leave I won't stop you, but if you want to stay and enjoy the evening with me then don't," Azula said ignoring her comment.

Katara was taken aback.

"Enjoy the evening with you? You have gone insane"

"Don't call me that" Azula sneered, eyes flaring.

"I want to leave then,"

"Fine, you can leave once the sun has sunken,"

"Ok then," Katara took a deep breath. Azula was not going to let her leave that easily.

Azula shifted on the door frame, leaning against it. "There're are clothes in the wardrobe, put on something nice, we're going out."

* * *

 

The guards lead her deeper in the forest, despite herself, she feels a nervousness eating at her insides. She rubs at the makeup decorating her face to get her mind off it and it fails to.

They walk into a clearing where a white clothed table stands with two white chairs.

She sees Azula immediately, but she doesn't quite look together, something is off. Her crown is slightly crooked and her bangs are slipping from the topknot.

Azula is wearing full on armor while Katara sports a red kimono lined gold on the edges.

"Well peasant, don't you look amazing" Sarcasm drips in her words.

"I see you're scared, wearing armor to a evening dinner."

"I'm never afraid water tribe witch,"

"The armor says otherwise" Katara took a seat at the table. If she was going to leave tonight she needed energy to cross an entire ocean.

Azula followed suit, sitting across from her. Her plated knee brushed Katara's and she pulled her legs in.

She looked up to see a change in Azula's eyes, they were intense, hungry.

Katara looked down at her hands.

"You look so much better without makeup"

"Huh" Katara glanced up.

"Its usually the opposite for most people but you...you look better without makeup."

Katara blushed a little.

"fire lord Azula" the servant deeply bowed before serving the food then bowed again and was out of sight.

"Hey this is.."

"Peasant food" she chuckled.

Katara glared at her, before digging in.

"Where did you find this, this is solely from the northern water tribe?"

"Do you miss home?" Azula dodged the question with her own.

"I-" Katara was caught off guard quite again. "I- yes I do"

"What do you miss about home?"

"I-" Katara lowered her eyes. "What are you trying to do, take everything I love away." Katara stood up.

The guards changed stances.

"That will never happen." She growled.

"No, I just wanted to know what makes you happy"

"Happy!?" Katara stepped up to Azula leaving no inch for one to try taking her out without mistakenly taking out the fire bender as well "Killing every last one of you, especially you! Would make so happy" she growled.

To her disbelief. Azula placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her. 


End file.
